


Stripped

by ThatKanraGirl



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV, Promptis - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Minor Spoilers, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKanraGirl/pseuds/ThatKanraGirl
Summary: They've been sleeping together for five years, but Prompto has never let Noctis take off his wristbands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote on the spot via text and uploaded by demand of my wife. Short, sweet, and packed with feels.

He’s thankful for air conditioning for a change as they step into the hotel room and promptly collapses on the bed with a high-pitched sigh of delight. The sheets are cool beneath him and far more inviting than even the most luxurious haven, and he's visited a fair few recently. The door clicks shut behind him and is followed immediately by the bed dipping from the weight settling to his left, an instant reminder that he isn't alone. Prompto can't help the giddy flutter in the pit of his stomach as he grins. No Ignis to scold them, no Gladio to sleep between them and keep them apart, just him and his prince - the love of his life. 

FINALLY. 

He feels a mild pang of guilt for soiling the fresh sheets with their bodies, but it’s soon quelled by Noctis atop him, a needy smirk playing on his lips, and Prompto has never wanted to be undressed faster. His loins are heavy and burn with desire as he melts into Noctis between scalding kisses and affectionate nips on his neck. One after another, their clothes are gone, save for the glove on his hand, a boundary Noctis respectfully hasn’t asked to cross in years. Prompto welcomes the weight on his chest as Noctis settles flush to him, and flutters his lashes up at him. 

“Take it off,” he whispers hotly, and Noctis tips his head to the left, puzzled, until he feels the leather straps brush against his cheek. He eyes him, questions dancing on the tip of his tongue and etching into his features, but Prompto only nods his consent. 

Firm fingers wrap around his wrist and he brings his hand to his mouth. He bites down on the leather, tugging, watching him for any signs of wanting him to stop, but Prompto needs it, uses it as his last ditch effort so that maybe come morning their future can remain together. 

It burns. It burns and it hurts but goddamn does Noctis make the pain feel incredible. He kisses the thin lines of the bars, caresses each number with his fingers and his tongue is magic along his skin. Everything slowly ebbs away until there’s nothing but him and Noctis, just as they should be. Maybe he hears Noctis whisper something along the lines of ‘I love you’ but he doesn’t need to hear it. He knows in it in everything else he does.

And he'll miss it come morning when the boat leaves for Altissia.


End file.
